The Revenge Of Eros
by Bratva Is Brotherhood
Summary: A mysterious character calling himself Eros who possesses incredible powers rises, swearing to take everything away from Oliver Queen, including his life as the Green Arrow. Eros has sex with Evelyn Sharp/Artemis, before moving on to convert the other women of the Arrowverse to his evil cause. Lots of sex. Rated M for a reason. Explicit language used often.
1. Chapter 1: Maiden No More

**Hi peoples! Bratva Is Brotherhood here, with my first ever fanfiction! Rated M, for a reason ;) This story is set at around Arrow season 5 episode 4. Here's the cool bit! It's set in an alternate Earth, Earth-XXX ( if you get my reference lol). Not Earth-X. Earth-XXX. In this Earth, everything is the same, except for these things:**

 **Oliver and Felicity never break up(Because we all love Olicity).**

 **Oliver and Felicity are happily married(For now MUAH HA HA).**

 **The Lazarus Pit was never destroyed, and the map of the other Lazarus Pits weren't found yet (Whoops spoilers for new episodes).**

 **Sara Lance is straight (I have my reasons. Very perverse reasons).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (except ones of my creation) or the CW series Arrow, The Flash, Supergirl, Legends Of Tomorrow or Constantine.**

 _Episode 1: Maiden No More_

The Eros Idol. It was a myth, a legend. A mystical artefact of great power, supposedly to allow the user to control other people's emotions and human anatomy, such as making muscles bigger, getting taller, slimmer, or the more dirty functions, to increase the size of yours or others sexual organs. But those powers only worked on yourself and the opposite sex. The idol also came with telepathic communication, but only if you have a strong physical or emotional connection to who you want to talk to. It also allowed the user to have telekinesis. The idol's powers was mostly used for sexual purposes. It was a legend. Until a 22 year old guy named Nigel, found it buried in an ancient temple in an unknown jungle. He unlocked its powers, whether for good or for evil, was yet to be decided.

One night, as Evelyn Sharp, aka Artemis, was scouting the streets for evildoers, She came across a guy sitting alone on a bench. She suddenly felt a strong desire to go and sit next to him, to help him.

After she sat down next to him, he said:" What's a pretty lady like you doing out here in the night? Aren't you supposed to be at home with you hot boyfriend or something?"

She felt an inexplicable desire to answer the man's question, and felt very nervous all of a sudden, like how you would feel when you're trying to impress someone you like.

"Oh uh...um...I don't have a boyfriend..."

She replied nervously.

"Are you sure? Even in a mask and most your body covered, you still look crazy gorgeous." He replied with an incredulous look.

Evelyn felt very pleased at his words, and didn't think it might be weird at all. She suddenly developed a strong liking for this man, who she hasn't even seen his face yet.

The man reached out and softly brushed her face, Evelyn felt an overwhelming desire to be touched more, and in more places. She felt a strange heat inside her, which felt very good. She slowly leaned forward and kissed the man softly on the lips.

Evelyn suddenly reeled back with a shocked look. "Wait...what did I just do? I don't even know you!" She exclaimed.

"Oh I think you'll know more about me soon enough..." The man replied.

He leaned forward and kissed her, harder than before. Evelyn felt something grow inside her, a strange desire just want to be released. She kissed back fiercely, and the man put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. Evelyn felt good, so very good, so did not stop the man as his hands wandered elsewhere.

His hand reached the zipper on her Artemis suit jacket, and slowly pulled it down, exposing her dark green shirt. He draped the jacket over the bench, and continued to touch Evelyn in many places.

She felt a strong desire to be with this man, to be touched by him, to be kissed by him. She ran her hands under his shirt, feeling his rock hard abs and chest.

The man proceeded to touch her thighs, getting closer and closer to his goal. He started caressing her inner thigh, making Evelyn moan softly.

He touched her pubic area through her tight long jeans, making her moan louder.

Out of breath from the make out, Evelyn said:" Wow. I never felt this way before. I've never felt so...good. I...I-I want you to undress me, and touch me in places that will make me feel good."

The man nodded, and pulled her shirt over her head, and saw her athletic, toned stomach, and her black bra covering her B-cup boobs. She blushed as he ran his eyes all over her breasts.

He then proceeded to remove her pants, showing to him her whole fit, sexy teenage body, wearing nothing but a black bra and black panties on a bench in the middle of Star City. Evelyn felt not embarrassed, but turned on at the fact she was doing this with a guy she had never met, on a public bench, in the middle of Star City, dressed only in her underwear. This feeling was so unlike her, but she felt so horny and her pussy was extremely wet, to the point of her panties were drenched with her love juices.

The man took his clothes off, then Evelyn crawled over top of him and kissed him again pulling out his hand and letting her own hand slide under his boxers and she grabbed a hold of his formidable eight inch cock and then started to stroke it herself which was way better for the man.

Evelyn felt his cock throbbing in her hand and she loved it, it made her so wet. She pulled her hand out of his boxers and slid down his body, breaking their kiss, until her face was level with his little "tent". She grabbed the hem of his boxers and slid them off revealing his cock.

Evelyn kissed the tip and then licked up the bit of pre-cum that came out then she started t push the cock into her mouth, sliding her tongue around it and letting her saliva slide down it and lube the cock up good so she could deep throat it. She slid his cock deeper into her mouth until she felt his tip touch the back of her throat and she pulled back and let it fall out with an audible "pop", she grabbed it with her right hands and stroked it some more while she cupped the man's balls with her left hands, rubbing them. Once she thought she was ready again Evelyn took him back into her mouth and pushed his big cock into her throat, she felt the cock start to go down and it tightened her airway up really nicely and she started to choke so she pulled back so she could breathe but then went right back to work shoving him even farther. Evelyn continued this until she had successfully taken him completely, her nose resting against his stomach and his cock fully in her throat, she started to choke but held herself there and started to suck on him trying to take him farther and make him cum. It worked. The man groaned as he released a large couple of loads down Evelyn's throat and the sexy teenage blonde girl swallowed it all, not one drop missed, she liked his taste it was like a cherry cheesecake sort of flavor, and was very addictive as she felt an even greater craving for more of the thick, hot, creamy cum, for it to be deposited not in her mouth, but in her soaking wet pussy, which now had drenched the whole of her panties, and was dripping cum down her thighs. She needed a cock inside her. She needed a huge, massive cock to fill the hot, gaping emptiness inside her.

She pulled back one he had finished and his cock now rapidly growing soft fell out of mouth a trail of saliva following, Evelyn licked her lips and smirked at the man who was grinning as he looked at the sexy girl who had just sucked his cock dry.

Evelyn wasn't done though and she tried to make the man hard again, she grabbed it and stroked it some more while she groped his balls and whispered dirty things, it took a while but finally his cock had risen to its full extent once again.

Evelyn smiled as she position herself so she was straddling him and his cock was slid up in the front of her pussy just laying there and then Evelyn started to roll her hips grinding against his erect penis making herself even more wet than she already was. She felt incredibly horny and wet. Once she started to moan she realized it was time to fuck, she took of her bra and panties, revealing to the man her whole sexy teen body in all its naked glory. She then grabbed his cock and positioned his tip at her pussy entrance and then quickly dropped back down onto his hips, taking him in fully with one thrust. She felt him buried inside her to the hilt, throbbing and rubbing against her walls.

Evelyn leaned back one hand supporting her and the other caressing one of her tits, The man's hands were also on her waist making sure she didn't all and Evelyn began to roll her hips, making his cock pull out and push into her pussy. Evelyn kept at it slow for a bit wanting to enjoy this, as she had gone for about ten months without a good fucking and the man was definitely going to make her feel better than she thought. Evelyn then sped up and the man started to meet her thrusts with his own and the pleasure started to build up and she felt herself begin to enter the "fuck zone" a place where only amazing pleasure exists and lasts until you cum.

In between thrusts, the man said:" Oh and by the way, my name is Nigel."

She sat up straight, both hands on the man's chest and she was bouncing up and down hard and fast now each time he filled her up fully making her scream and moan his name.

"Oh Nigel! Yes, fuck yes Nigel! You're so big, your cock is filling me up so good!" She screamed.

Nigel simply grinned and groaned as he picked up the pace as well, his climax just around the corner.

Evelyn's fingernails scraped against Nigel's chest leaving small white lines as she felt her pussy tighten and then she felt it hit her like a ton of bricks, this was such an intense orgasm that she whited out.

She gave a shrill scream, "Oh fuck! Sweet pussy!"

Evelyn's juices poured out onto Nigel's cock and that was all it took for him as well and he pulled her close shoving himself in as far as he could go as he felt himself also spurt his cum into her pussy, the warm fluid making Evelyn moan as she came down from her orgasm.

"Wow. Wow. Wow. I've never been fucked so good before. That was super good." Evelyn said whist panting from the intense fuck.

"You know, I have a power that allows me to increase the size of human anatomy. I can use this to increase the size of your breast if you want..." Nigel said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Wait so you can make my breast bigger? For real? How?" Evelyn replied incredulously.

Nigel simply smiled, and said:" Like this..."

Evelyn felt something growing, and looked down on her bare breasts to see them visibly expanding, getting bigger until from 36B boobs to 36C boobs.

"Holy shit! They actually got bigger!" She exclaimed. "But...can you make them bigger some more?"

Nigel smiled, and Evelyn felt her breasts growing again, from 36C to 37D. "More." She demanded. They grew from 37D to 40DD. "More." They grew to 41DDD. "More!" Evelyn demanded again, and her breasts grew to 48G size. "WOW! I've always wanted a massive rack!" Evelyn exclaimed. Her breasts were huge, but were still very firm and not at all saggy, and looked super sexy on her lithe, thin, and athletic teenage body.

Nigel smiled broadly, and said:" Well why not we test out your new and improved super huge tits."

"I like the way you think." Evelyn replied with a dirty smile.

Evelyn got on top of Nigel again, straddling his hips, and Nigel wasted no time and impaled Evelyn onto his 8 inch cock. "Oh fuck! That feels so good!" Evelyn moaned. "Wait if you can make my tits big, can't you make you dick even bigger and my pussy tighter?"

In response, Evelyn felt her pussy walls contracting, with made her feel even better with Nigel's cock inside her. But, Nigel's dick also increased size, into 11 inches, and got thicker as well. "OH HOLY FUCKING SHIT! THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD! YOUR MASSIVE COCK FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD INSIDE MY TINY TEENAGE PUSSY!" Evelyn screamed lustily. Nigel just continued to pound her, slamming his huge dick in and out of Evelyn's tiny pussy. Her now massive firm tits bounced around everywhere, making the sight super sexy. Her huge boobs were completely out of place with her lithe, slim body, but it was the sexiest sight ever, every man's dream. They both came again, Evelyn could feel Nigel's dick spurting out huge loads of cum, more than humanly possible, and it was filling her pussy up to the brim.

"Go...again?" Evelyn asked, still horny and wanting more. Nigel smacked her ass two more times each one rewarded him with a cute squeal and another shake of Evelyn's ass. Finally after a few more Nigel got down to business. He got on his hands and knees and positioned his cock at Evelyn's entrance and slowly pushed in feeling himself becoming enveloped by her pussy.

Evelyn sighed with pleasure, getting it from behind was the best. She felt Nigel push all the way in and when she felt him pull backs he got herself ready and then just as he started to push back in she pushed back herself meeting his slow thrust letting him know that he should speed up. Nigel was smart and he got the message and grabbed her ass with both hands and then proceeded to thrust in really fast, the sounds of their flesh slapping together filled the night sky.

"Fuck me Nigel! Take my pussy with your massive cock." Evelyn screeched.

"Oh gods, you're so fucking tight Artemis." Nigel moaned. "Call me Evelyn! Evelyn Sharp!" Evelyn said, not caring she had given up her secret identity, as she continued to meet his thrusts and slowly but surely her orgasm made its way up to her front door. It was knocking but Evelyn didn't want this sex to end, it was probably some of the best she'd ever had, the saying was true, the size doesn't matter it's how you use it. Well, when it's fucking huge it helps too. A lot.

"Oh fuck yes! I'm going to cum now Nigel!" Evelyn told him.

Nigel nodded, "Me too. Where?"

Evelyn was in heaven, her tongue was hanging form her mouth and her eyes were rolled into the back, "Pussy. In…my…pussy. Cum in my fucking pussy!" Evelyn screamed as her pussy clenched shut and her juices exploded from her pussy, spurting onto Nigel's belly and fell onto the bench.

Nigel grunted as he felt his own release trigger and dumped his load into Evelyn's pussy, out in huge spurts, he managed to fill her up so much that his cum spilled out of her pussy and back onto his own cock.

Nigel pulled out and Evelyn slumped forward onto her belly and Nigel lay on top of her, stroking her hair.

"Well that was the best sex I've had." Evelyn said.

"Yeah." Nigel replied.

"Could we do it again sometime?" Evelyn asked.

"Of course. Oh and since I've cum inside you, I can now read your thoughts and teleport to where you are, but only if you mentally allow me to. You only need to think inside your head, Nigel, come here, and I'll be there." Nigel said.

"Ok. Oh and um, can you reduce my breast size please? Team Arrow would definitely noticed if I come back with massive tits bulging out of my Artemis suit. But I still like the feeling of bigger breasts, so leave them to about 35C please, so their bigger, but not so big that it's obvious." Evelyn asked Nigel. He replied:"Of course. How about next week we take this to your place?"

"Sounds good. I'll definitely miss you and your huge cock." Evelyn grinned.

She put on her clothes, gave Nigel a quick kiss, and ran off into the dark night.

Nigel sighed, putting his clothes on, and said to himself:" Ha. What a gullible bitch. But to be fair, she wouldn't have been able to resist my emotion manipulating powers anyway!"

Grinning evilly, he continued:"This is only the beginning, soon I will take everything away from Oliver Queen. His money, his wife, his sister, even his life as the Green Arrow. I will destroy everything and everyone he cares about! I will make him suffer! I will make him feel all alone, without family, without friends, without a team. I will make him feel lost and helpless, just like I felt 2 years ago! I will turn everyone against him! I will have my revenge! I will make him fear the name of Eros!"

His cries of vengeance echoed off the buildings, into the night.

And for a moment, it seemed, the night, got even darker.

(Fade to Arrow end title card)

(Cue arrow sound effects)

(Cue cool music)

(Cut to end credits)

 **Well thanks for reading! I'm imagining these chapters as episode format, so they will have an episode name.**

 **If you're here for the sex, I can promise loads of that!**

 **If you're here for an interesting plot, I can promise loads of that too! It's a win-win.**

 **Anything you want to see in later chapters, feel free to comment! Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Coming For You

**Hi peoples! Bratva Is Brotherhood here, with my first ever fanfiction! Rated M, for a reason ;) This story is set at around Arrow season 5 episode 4. Here's the cool bit! It's set in an alternate Earth, Earth-XXX ( if you get my reference lol). Not Earth-X. Earth-XXX. In this Earth, everything is the same, except for these things:**

 **Oliver and Felicity never break up(Because we all love Olicity).**

 **Oliver and Felicity are happily married(For now MUAH HA HA).**

 **The Lazarus Pit was never destroyed, and the map of the other Lazarus Pits weren't found yet (Whoops spoilers for new episodes).**

 **Sara Lance is straight (I have my reasons. Very perverse reasons).**

 **Welcome back! It's Bratva Is Brotherhood with a hot and steamy new chapter of The Revenge Of Eros.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Episode 2: I'm Coming For You**

It was the middle of the afternoon in Star City, and Nigel was making his way to Evelyn Sharp's apartment for another intense fuck session. When he reached the door of her apartment, a woman with 32C tits, a gorgeous body and brown hair walked out.

"Oh...hi." The mystery woman said to Nigel.

Evelyn came out of her apartment, and seeing the two of them just standing there, she introduced them to each other.

"Nigel, this is Thea, a friend of mine. Thea, this is Nigel, my new...boyfriend." Evelyn said, a bit nervously.

"Thea huh? Thea Queen, the sister of Oliver Queen?" Nigel asked.

Thea replied:"The very same."

Nigel got a mischievous idea, one which could take away more from Oliver Queen with the unexpected appearance of his sister.

"Um Evelyn. Can I talk to Thea for a moment alone please? I used to work for Mr Queen, and I have an interesting proposition for him." Nigel asked Evelyn.

"Sure. I'll just go take a shower while you two talk." Evelyn said, looking at Nigel a bit dirtily to convey her true meaning of 'come fuck me in the shower when you're done'.

Nigel stepped out into the hallway with Thea, and then used his powers to make her more docile and obedient.

Thea suddenly felt a strange feeling, like she should listen and do whatever this man says.

Nigel then stepped close to Thea, very close, and then growled into her ear:"You are going to undress for me, and then I will fuck you right here, outside your friend's door, until you scream with lust and moan in pleasure."

"What! Why would I do such a thing! That's just wrong!" Thea exclaimed while backing away from the man.

"You will do as I SAY!" Nigel shouted at her, while using his powers to make her more docile and submissive.

"I...I-I I don't want to..." Thea whined, trying resist.

Nigel growled at her, and then grabbed her waist and spun her around and pressed himself to her back. "But you will!" Nigel whispered threateningly into her ear.

He then wrenched open her jacket and started grabbing her tits. Thea struggled and struggled, but could not seem to break free from the man's clutches. In fact, she felt less and less angry and disgusted at this man, but became more and more horny and wet as she was being roughly assaulted by this stranger. That was so unlike her. It was almost like someone was manipulating her to make g her feel

Nigel then pulled her jacket off, and then ripped Thea's pants off, then proceeded to rip her shirt off her, leaving her in a navy blue bra and panties.

Thea felt a bit embarrassed, as she was almost naked in front of a stranger, but also felt an overwhelming desire to fulfil her sexual needs with this man.

Nigel ran his eyes over Thea's well toned and athletic body, and over her assets.

He turned Thea around and forced his mouth onto hers.

Thea resisted for a moment, not allowing the man entry, but then thought:"I haven't had sex for such a long time. And I'm super turned on right now. So why not use this situation to relieve myself?"

She then allowed Nigel's tongue entry, and started fiercely kissing back. Thea slipped her tongue into his mouth and Nigel wrapped his around it trying to break it into dominance. His hand groped her ass and every time he squeezed she pressed into him hard, at one point he squeezed particularly hard and she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist and they kissed like that for a while.

Finally though Nigel wanted to get down to business and he placed her on the ground and in a frenzy Thea grabbed his cock and began stroking it with her soft hands. She was as good as Evelyn better and soon Nigel was fully erect and she wasted no time in taking him into her mouth. She bobbed her head skillfully, her tongue swirling around the top and her throat encasing his shaft. She deep throated Nigel almost as easily as Evelyn could and soon Nigel was grabbing her head and cumming down her throat. The sexy girl was obviously a natural as she swallowed every last drop without a struggle.

Once Nigel was done Thea stood up in front of Nigel and smiled, "My oh my you're a big boy. My pussy is aching in excitement baby, promise to fuck this naughty girl hard?"

Nigel nodded, "Real hard."

Thea then pulled her bra off sexily, and then slowly pulled panties down, revealing her clean shaven pussy that was more than just moist with her juices. She then flipped her left leg over Nigel's shoulder and pulled herself closer so his cock was brushing against her wet pussy. "Good." She whispered lustily.

Nigel pushed his 8 inch cock in fast and hard without warning and Thea squealed as she felt his size and she placed her hands on his shoulders as he began thrusting into her. Thea wasn't as tight as Evelyn but she made up for it with her movements, she'd roll her hips at the perfect times and it really made the whole experience better. Nigel's hands grasped Thea's ass and lifted her up and in instinct Thea lifted her other leg over Nigel's other shoulder and was now fully depending on Nigel's strength to hold her up but she didn't care, he was fucking huge inside her.

Nigel continued to pound into her, having had sex so many times already though he was not as long lasting as last time and he felt his climax rapidly approaching. Luckily though Thea was close too.

"Going to cum soon!" Nigel moaned

Thea screamed, "Oh fuck yes me too! Cum inside me baby!"

Thea moaned loudly as Nigel's clock continued thrusting hard and fast into her wet snatch, she didn't care she was doing this in the hallway, she didn't care she was doing this with Evelyn's boyfriend, she only cared that a massive cock was pumping in and out of her, giving her pleasure like never before.

Nigel pumped into her three more time before he felt her pussy clamp down on him and her juices flow out and Nigel lost control and unleashed a huge load into her pussy. He filled her up to the brim and Thea could feel it flow into her and she came again just from the feeling.

Nigel lowered Thea to the ground once he came down and she immediately pushed him onto the couch and got to her knees. She began to lick his cock clean before once again sucking him off, but this time she wanted to do more and her flat stomach and sexy figure that made Nigel sigh.

Nigel said:"I can make your boobs bigger if you want."

"Really? Well I'm not that surprised, seeing as the weird things that go on here..." Thea muttered.

"What? I couldn't quite hear you."

"It's nothing. Just make them big. Very, very big. Can you make my figure more sexy and shapely too? Like make my waist smaller and my ass bigger?" Thea asked a bit sheepishly.

"Of course. Anything for you." Nigel smiled as he was talking.

Thea felt her tits grow, and saw them expanding from 32C to a whooping 50DD.

Her boobs were absolutely massive, but still firm and didn't droop. She then felt her waist contracting, getting slimmer. Her ass also expanded, becoming a lot bigger and more shapely than normal. Thea now looked like a perfect sex goddess. With huge tits, slim athletic body and big bouncy ass, she was the epitome of female sexually. She gasped at her transformation, then grinned lustily.

She then wrapped her newly grown massive tits around Nigel's cock and began sliding them up and down his shaft while all the while licking his tip. Nigel leaned back moaning, Thea continued her activities only increasing in speed and squishing her tits together to in turn squish Nigel's cock with them.

Nigel felt his climax coming again and didn't even bother warning Thea as he came suddenly. Thea squealed as it spurted out onto her face and tits. So much came out, her face was covered in globs of cum that dripped down, her eyes were closed because they had heaps of cum over them the rest of her face had splotches everywhere and each was dripping down on to the large amount that was already covering her super massive tits. Thea backed up with a huge smile on her face and cum dripping from it. She licked around her lips and got a mouthful of deliciousness.

"That…was a lot of cum. Holy shit," She said wiping the cum from her eyes and licking the fingers clean.

Once her face was clean of cum and her belly full of it Nigel pulled her close and began to lick her tits clean sucking in the nipples particularly hard. Thea moaned as he assaulted her tits and when they were clean she pulled back, saying:"We should both better get going. You should probably put my body back to the way it originally looked. I don't think walking around like the very personification of 'Super Hot Sex Goddess' would be a good idea. Also, it's been 30 minutes and I think Evelyn is getting a bit impatient with waiting for you. I would love to do this again sometime though."

Nigel smiled evilly and said:"Do this again? What are you taking about? For all intents and purposes, you never saw me. You never knew my face. You never knew anything about me, and the only thing you will remember is that you got a super intense fucking and you will be forever horny and will need to mastubate to relive yourself of the burning desire to have a massive cock stuffed down your tight pussy. But it will never be enough. You will be wet and burning with desire forever, but will never be satisfied."

Nigel then put his hand on her head and Thea gasped and fell asleep.

"The only thing that you will remember is this. A message. For Oliver Queen. The message is: I'm coming for you." Nigel whispered into Thea's ear.

Nigel then stood up, opened the door of Evelyn's apartment, and walked inside. A moment later, Thea woke up, not remembering anything, not remembering why she was on the floor, not remembering why she was completely stark naked, or why her pussy felt so full. The only thing she did remember was a few whispered words:" I'm coming for you." Thea pulled her clothes back on, and ignoring the sudden strange hotness in her pubic area, walked away quickly, trying to escape the fact she suddenly realised. That she just got raped. And, she was scared that, she actually enjoyed it.

Inside Evelyn's apartment, Nigel walked to the shower, stripped his clothes off, and walked in. Evelyn was standing there, all naked and soaking wet, the light reflecting and glistening off her breasts.

She looked at Nigel sexily, and naughtily gestured for Nigel to come here. So he did.

She asked Nigel:"Can you do that thing with my boobs and pussy again? And can you also make my ass bigger as well?"

After she said that, she crashed her mouth on his and shot her tongue in his mouth. Nigel quickly got with the program. He started kissing and sucking on her mouth. She eventually took his hands in hers and placed them on her ass. Nigel used his powers and Evelyn moaned as she felt her tits grow until they were fucking huge, 52DD. Her pussy got super tight as well, and her ass expanded and got a lot larger.

She was already very sexy, but with her new and improved body she would have started a massive orgy in Star City just by walking down the street. She only pulled away when she needed to breathe. They were breathing heavily. As they both tried to catch their breaths, Nigel took a good look at Evelyn Sharp and admired his handiwork. She was really beautiful. Her hair was silky blonde, she had milky white skin, sexy eyes, smooth skin, a very clean shaven pussy, and really big tits. The tits in question were all covered in water, as the shower head was still on. They were like giant fleshy orbs of pleasure, just begging to be fondled and caressed. If she wanted to buy a bra for them or lingerie, it must be a little tough for her to find a bra that fits her. They really turned Nigel on.

"You like what you see?" Evelyn said seductively as she leaned against the wall and began to massage her boobs.

Nigel felt a sudden strong lust inside of himself. It was almost like he was using his powers on himself! He couldn't take it anymore. Nigel went up and replaced her hands with his hands and mouth. Nigel took both of her massive boobs in his hands and moved his mouth back and forth to give them both equal attention. Evelyn reacted instantly; her boobs were stiffening as she pushed her chest in Nigel's face and his face in her tits. She began to arched her back when she started to quiver and moan deliriously on the wall.

"That's right baby, suck me! Suck Me! Oh Holy Fuck! Nigel! Yes Nigel! Yes!" Evelyn yelled while still moaning.

After Nigel was out of breath, he had to stop. She held his head in between her boobs and was squeezing his head in between them to.

"My turn now." Evelyn said as she gently set Nigel on the floor and moved herself to his lower body.

She then shoved his dick in her mouth. She was mouthing, sucking, and licking his dick like crazy. He groaned, not even caring if anyone might hear them anymore. She was deep throating him now to. Nigel was groaning like crazy, savoring the feeling of her mouth around his dick.

"I'm about to cum." Nigel said.

That made her go faster and harder until he came in her throat. She kept it all in her throat and swallowed it all. She then had her mouth release my dick and gave the undershaft of it a slow lick. Then she came up to Nigel.

"You taste like Heaven." Evelyn said.

"And your boobs are like basketballs." Nigel said which she laughed at.

"Thank you, but why don't we get to the real fun." Evelyn said. "Can you make you dick huge again, like last time? I really loved the feeling of such a massive object impaling itself into me."

Nigel just smiled, and his duck began to grow to 11 inches again, and became as thick as a police baton.

Evelyn went up to the lever of the shower and made the water steaming hot. Not hot enough to burn them, but enough for the water to feel really good against their skin. Then she mounted Nigel and slowly sank onto his dick, until the whole entirety of his massive dick was inside her soaking wet pussy. She started to move slowly, with Nigel following along and placing his hands back on her ass again. He was massaging and squeezing it as she rode him. They were moaning and groaning like crazy again. Evelyn slammed her bouncy butt again and again on Nigel's huge cock. This caused her to go faster. She was riding Nigel like a wild horse which made her massive boobs bounce up and down like crazy. Nigel flipped them so he was on top instead of her while still groping her ass. She was beneath Nigel still moaning. He was slamming into her hard. She was going crazy with the intense pleasure her tiny teen pussy was receiving.

"Oh Fuck, yes Nigel, yes! Fuck Me! Fuck me, oh my God, YES!" Evelyn screamed in overwhelming lust.

Nigel eventually went back to sucking her boobs. His hands stayed at her ass though. He was sucking like a baby and she just moaned even louder. When she got to a point where Nigel thought she was a little too loud, he moved his lips back to hers, trying to lower the volume. She wrapped her arms and legs around Nigel. At that, which made Nigel go even deeper inside of her. He had no idea how deep he was going or how much deeper he could go, but he was pretty sure neither of them gave a fuck. They were at it for like half an hour. They probably were able to keep it that way because of the water that was still spraying on their bodies.

"I'm gonna cum." Nigel moaned, breaking the connection of their lips and tongues.

"Cum in me! Give me your seed like a little slut! Fill me up with your thick, hot, creamy cum! Make me your personal cum dump! Make me become your personal whore!" Evelyn screamed.

That torrent of dirty, lust filled sentences made Nigel go harder and eventually cum again.

"NIGEL!" Evelyn exclaimed right before he came in her.

That caused her to cum to. Both of their releases where inside her and outside of her. They just lay there, breathing really hard. It was after five minutes of resting when Nigel made eye contact with her. She smiled and gave him another kiss.

"That . . . was . . . amazing." Evelyn said as plainly as she could.

"Yeah it was." Nigel breathed. "Now what?"

"I'm tired." She simply answered.

Nigel took that as her way of saying she's not going anywhere, not yet at least. So he reached up and turned the water of the shower off. Then with his powers from the Eros Idol, he used his telekinesis to grab some towels and wrapped it around them to dry off. After that, Nigel picked Evelyn up and carried her out of the shower. Even with his powers, he only got himself enough energy to get her and himself out and onto the bed. Nigel would've carried her bridal style, but when he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and shoved his head back in between her boobs and was rubbing his head with her boobs again. Nigel saw no reason to stop on anything here, so he just allowed her. Nigel decided to continue groping and massaging her ass at that to. They were lucky that Nigel had a good enough memory so that he could walk through the apartment without any trouble blindfolded, otherwise they'd be running into walls, windows, and other things Evelyn had in here. Nigel made it to Evelyn's bed and laid them down. Due to their sexual activity, he was feeling pretty tired again, and it was only the afternoon. So when he put her down, he stayed with her. Nigel probably didn't have a choice though since she wasn't loosening her hold on him. He pulled the blanket over them, and that was when she decided to let go of Nigel. She probably did that so he would stay with her.

"Your tits are wonderful." Nigel sighed as he kept his head in between her huge boobs.

"I wish I could stay like this forever." Evelyn said.

"But you can't. I'll have to turn your boobs back to their normal size. Your ass too. But I can make both just a tiny bit bigger if you want though." Nigel said.

"Yeah that sounds good. Same time same place tomorrow?" Evelyn asked.

Nigel had a dirty and mischievous look on his face when he said:"Well same time, but I want you to meet me at Star City park. And I want you to wear a red strapless dress, and get a white lacy bra."

"Ooh someone's feeling kinky." Evelyn replied flirtatiously.

"That's not even the best part. I want you to wear a red strapless dress that comes up only the hallway of you thighs, and wear the white lacy bra underneath. But you will not be wearing any panties." Nigel smiled lustily.

Evelyn looked shocked, but also felt slightly aroused at being told to be an exhibitionist. "But if I'm coming down the stairs and someone sees me, they'd see my bare uncovered pussy underneath my dress! It'll be SO embarrassing. "

"That's the point." Nigel replied.

"Argh fine! I'll play your kinky game!" Evelyn said with a frustrated look on her face, but secretly inside she was already getting wet and aroused at just the thought of walking around in public without wearing panties.

Nigel put his clothes back on, and then walked out the door. He smiled to himself, thinking:"I have that whore under my thumb. Time to initiate phase 1 of my plan. Reveal Artemis's identity and her true slutty nature. Ha! Raping Thea was just an added bonus, but it sends a good message too. Just you wait, Oliver Queen. The worst is yet to come."

 **(Fade to Arrow end title card)**

 **(Cue arrow sound effects)**

 **(Cue cool music)**

 **(Cut to end credits)**

Good? Leave a review of who you want Eros/Nigel to screw next!

The next episode would probably be centred on Oliver's reaction to recent events.

Oh and I'm really, really, really super sorry, but I have can only put Felicity getting screwed by Eros in later rather than sooner. It's important to the plot. Which makes me SO sad as I'm really excited to write about Felicity getting screwed. Well, I'm thinking maybe I can write about Felicity getting screwed by Oliver instead in the meantime...


	3. Chapter 3: Sexposed

**Sorry about the long wait, I had some stuff going on. But I'm back with another steamy hot episode of Revenge Of Eros for you guys. Enjoy!**

 _ **Episode 3: Sexposed**_

Evelyn Sharp was putting on her white lacy bra and was just about to put her panties when she remembered Nigel's request he made after their intense fuck session yesterday. He asked her to wear a red strapless dress that stopped just halfway below her thighs, but she was not to wear panties or anything else that could impede her pussy from being exposed underneath her dress. She sighed, but was secretly excited about being an exhibitionist.

After walking down to the bus stop, she could feel this man's eyes on her as she walked. His eyes never left her body. Specifically, her lower regions. She just grinned to herself, thinking about what a naughty girl she was.

She walked on the route to Star City Park, with just a handbag with her Artemis outfit in it just in case of an attack. She felt the breeze up against her pussy and felt so dirty and naughty being like this. Evelyn's pussy was already getting wetter and wetter just thinking about what was to come.

When she arrive at the centre of Star City Park, she couldn't see Nigel anywhere. Evelyn decided to wait for Nigel, so she put her handbag on a bench and sat down. She remembered to cross her legs as she was feeling a little bit nervous about Nigel not being here yet. She was just about to take her phone out to call him when she heard a loud, high pitched scream coming from the building near the park.

She jumped up, grabbed her handbag and was about to find a place to change into her Artemis suit, when she realised she was in the middle of a park.

"Well...shit." Evelyn thought to herself. "I didn't think this one through did I?"

She looked around for a toilet, and spied one about 100m to her left. She started running over, when a dark cloud of smoke appeared in front of her.

She jumped back, turned, and saw what had been terrorising the people at the building. It was a dark shadowy figure, hovering a few feet above the ground, dressed in an outfit strangely similar to the Green Arrow's. Except this figure had dark wings literally coming out of his back, and he held a bow with dark wisps of smoke coming off it, with a black wispy arrow already notched.

"Who are you!" Evelyn shouted at it.

"My name, is Eros. I am here to tear down the Green Arrow and all his friends. Terrorising civilians is just a hobby of mine." Eros replied in a deep voice. "But I'm here for a different reason. I'm here for you, Evelyn Sharp. Or should I say, Artemis?"

Evelyn was shocked at this sudden revelation. This villain Eros knew she was Artemis!

"This isn't good." She thought. "What if Eros knows the identities of all Team Arrow's members!"

Eros laughed a deep, evil laugh, and said:"I'm not here to just reveal your identity. I'm here to humiliate you! To show the world what a huge slut Artemis is!"

Saying that, Eros used his powers to rip Evelyn's dress off, revealing her white lacy bra and bare uncovered pussy.

Evelyn hurriedly covered her pussy up with her hands, but not before the crowd of people around her had seen and started filming on their phones.

"I'm not a slut!" Evelyn shouted at Eros in complete embarrassment.

"No? Then why are you not wearing any panties under that provocative dress of yours? Anyone could have seen your bare pussy! But that's what you wanted isn't it? To be an exhibitionist! To show the world that Artemis, also know as Evelyn Sharp, is a huge slut!" Eros shouted at her.

Eros then swooped down upon her and grabbed her bra, and ripped it off as well, showing her big boobs. The public gasped as Eros's pants dissolved into smoke, revealing a huge, 11 inch dick, which he proceeded to rub against Evelyn's pussy.

She tried to thrash around, but he bent her over and started slapping her ass like nobodies business. Her ass turned fifty shades of red as Eros pounded it away. As she was already in the position to be fucked doggy style Eros went ahead and got on his knees and began forcing his massive cock into Evelyn's tight pussy.

She whimpered as Eros pumped it in and out of her pussy. He slammed his cock in and out of her pussy, making lewd slapping noises as their flesh connected.

Evelyn resisted, but Eros used his powers on her, making her docile and aroused. He made her desire a big cock pumping into her tiny pussy. Evelyn had no control over her body as she suddenly let out a moan. She thought:"What is this? I'm getting raped by a villain but I think-I think I like might be liking it!" It was becoming more and more obvious from her loud moans of pleasure that she was turned on, and it was becoming clearer and clearer to the public filming on their phones that Evelyn Sharp was a slut, and was actually enjoying this.

Eros reached into Evelyn's handbag, and took out her Artemis suit to show the public.

"Here is proof! Proof that Evelyn Sharp is actually Artemis! And, I'm about to give you proof that she is a cum loving slut!" Eros shouted to them, while continually impaling Evelyn on his cock, she loaned louder now, moans of pleasure with only a bit of pain. Eros love the doggy style position, it has to be his favourite fucking position. Just the way you pound that ass senselessly and the way their boobs flop around, gods damn its just so nice!

Eros then felt her preparing to cum so he picked her up and instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waste and Eros began dropping her weight on his massive full length member. She shot cum down his leg, but he kept going and her moans were now screams of pleasure and ecstasy. Eros then shot his massive load into her teenage pussy, filling it up to the brim with his hot cum.

Eros then pulled his huge dick out of Evelyn, letting her slump to the floor panting like crazy, with Eros's cum flowing out of her pussy into the ground. The public we're all videoing and snapping pictures on their phone, capturing Evelyn's most embarrassing moment of her life and preserving it forever.

Eros smiled, his pant materialising, and swooped off into the sky.

Evelyn then shakily stood up, put on her Artemis outfit and quickly ran off, not wanting to preserve her shame any longer, even though more than a hundred people had witnessed it.

Felicity and Oliver were one of the rooms in the Arrowcave, doing the exact same thing Eros and Evelyn was doing. Sex. Except theirs was consensual on both people, and a lot more noisier.

"Oh yes Oliver. Take me." Felicity moaned turning her head to face Oliver and bringing his head on her shoulder so she could lick his face.

Oliver began pumping in and out of Felicity. He pushed his 7 inch dick in and out of her pussy, which was still surprisingly tight.

"So full, so fucking full!" Felicity moaned deliriously.

"Just wait." Oliver whispered as he went in faster. Despite how tight she was; it didn't really take her long to orgasm again. But Oliver wasn't close to his next orgasm, and he really wanted to. So he decided to go for a different position. He rolled on my back with her on top of him in reverse cowgirl position.

"Yes Oliver. Yes!" Felicity moaned as she rode Oliver and started rubbing herself, even though she orgasmed a few times already.

It didn't take long for Felicity to feel another orgasm roar through her and she was screaming, gripping Oliver's legs hard, digging her nails into his flesh. He was probably gonna be left with a lot of scars and lose quite a lot of blood from this, but who cares. A small price to pay for great pleasure.

Oliver liked this cunt that he was fucking. She was still tight, which was nice. He figured that if Felicity has ever done something like this before she met him, it wasn't anything like this. She seemed to always have a tight cunt for him as Oliver kept fucking her and changing positions. But that didn't distract him from the goal he was trying to achieve. That's when Oliver felt Felicity cum again. He once again paused and waited until it was over until he changed the position and went back to fucking her again. Felicity was sweating from this. Oliver just wondered how much she'd be able to take.

"Oliver, please Oliver. I want, no, need your seed inside me. Please give it to me!" Felicity whined.

Oliver decided that she'd have enough pretty soon at this rate and sped up his thrusts until Felicity really had trouble keeping herself straight. With a tingling in his balls, he knew he was finally about to unleash his massive orgasm. Oliver had to say, he had better luck and success holding his orgasm back than Felicity.

Oliver fired off deep inside Felicity and she let out a sigh. It was over. She fell on to him and rolled to her side, next to him, breathing pretty hard.

Just then, Curtis's voice came in over the intercom:"Um guys, I think we have a problem. There's something you should see. It's about Evelyn."


	4. Chapter 4: Recruitment

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll make up for it.**

 **Remember to review!**

 **enjoy!**

 _ **Episode 4: Recruitment**_

Evelyn Sharp suddenly woke up in a room filled with light, well furnished, with a couch, and soft wool carpet. There were paintings on the walls, and she could smell a slight hint of lavender air freshener. The was also a straight backed wooden chair, that she was bound to by thin cords of pure black string, looking seemingly easily breakable, but would not snap even as she struggled against it. And most alarmingly of all, she was stark naked, with not a stitch of clothing on her body.

A man, the villain who calls himself Eros stepped into the room.

"Ah...you're awake. How wonderful." He said in his deep voice.

"Why am I tied up? Who are you? And why am I naked?!" Evelyn angrily demanded.

"Well those questions have very simple answers. You're tied up because I do not want you to escape. I am...a friend. And you're naked because I like the way you look naked. You have an extremely sexy body you know." Eros replied very matter of factly. "And as for who am I really...well..."

Eros removed his mask, and revealed to Evelyn the face of her boyfriend, Nigel.

"What the fucking fuck?! Nigel?! You're the villain Eros? How could you do this to me? Embarrass me in front of basically the whole of Star City?" Evelyn shouted at him.

Nigel replied calmly, "I did all this to show you that the Green Arrow, Oliver Queen specifically, is not the hero you think. He was once called something else. The Hood."

"Oliver Queen...was the Hood?" Evelyn replied disbelievingly, completely forgetting about Nigel's sudden revelation.

Nigel used his powers to make Evelyn more receptive to his ideas, "Yes. He was a murderer. That's why I have brought you here to help me stop him. To stop Oliver Queen from murdering anyone else. Join me, Evelyn Sharp, to bring this murderer to justice."

Evelyn resisted the idea for a moment, but eventually she accepted the idea and was tricked into believing that is was her own.

"Yes! I will join you to take down Oliver Queen!" Evelyn said to Nigel.

"Good. I will make you my queen. I will give you some of my powers so you will not be defeated. But the ceremony to do that requires us to be...intimately bonded." Nigel said to her, with a mischievous grin.

"Ooh, sounds good. Or should I say, naughty?" Evelyn replied slutily.

Nigel snapped his fingers and the ethereal ropes binding Evelyn to the chair disappeared. Evelyn stood up and wrapped her legs around Nigel's waist and started kissing him passionately. Nigel's clothes disappeared as well, and he pulled Evelyn closer to him, then guided her to the couch, where he sat down on. Evelyn sat down on Nigel's lap, still kissing him fiercely.

Nigel broke the kiss, and said to her: "One of the powers I will give to you is the power to manipulate the size of your body parts."

Evelyn smiled at that, then slammed her lips down on his again and started rocking up and down on Nigel's crotch, making him groan in pleasure. She could feel his hugeness pressing against her dripping wet pussy, just begging for entrance. She obliged. Nigel's massive dick sank into her right pussy, filling it up completely and reaching all the way to her womb. It's size made Evelyn gasp at first, but then started to slowly move up and down on Nigel's cock, feeling it's size as it filled her up.

"So full! So fucking full!" Evelyn moaned in pleasure as she sped up and started bouncing on Nigel's cock. Her boobs were bouncing up and down, giving Nigel an incredibly erotic sight, watching such a sexy teen babe's tits bouncing around as she impaled herself repeatedly on his huge dick, and moaning his name over and over again.

Evelyn felt her orgasm closing in, and slammed her pussy onto Nigel's magnificent cock over and over with increasing force, during its head into her womb again and again, each time giving her a her wave of pleasure that never seemed to stop.

"Oh fuck Nigel, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!" Evelyn shouted out, as she felt her orgasm closing in.

Nigel felt Evelyn's walls clench around his dick, and Evelyn screamed in pleasure: "Nigel I'm cummingggggg!" Her pussy exploded with pleasure and came hard, just as Nigel came and released a massive tidal wave of cum that filled Evelyn' teen pussy up to the brim. Nigel pulled out of her, and felt his own cum flowing out of her pussy onto his dick.

"Wow. That was...fucking amazing. Does this mean I have sex powers now?" Evelyn asked, still panting and out of breath.

"Sure does. Want to test them out and go again?" Nigel suggested.

Evelyn smiled and then made her tits grow. She gasped as they expanded, growing to 40D tits. She made her pussy tighter and her ass bigger, and her waist a bit smaller.

She said to Nigel,"I'm keeping my body like this from now on. I don't care what anyone else thinks of me. I love how sexy my body is like this and that's not going to change."

"That's excellent. You'll like you're new vigilante costume then. It's literally just a black bra and panties." Nigel said with lust. "But right now is fuck time."

They continued to fuck for another hour, then Evelyn and Nigel went to bathe to wash off the mess of each other's cum.

After that, Evelyn asked Nigel,"So what now? How are we going to beat Oliver?"

"Well first, we'll need a team of babes devoted to me and my cock to fight with us." Nigel replied.

"Anyone in particular?" Evelyn asked.

"Actually, yes. I wonder how Thea Queen is doing these days?"


End file.
